My Demon, My Protector
by SaivonneMichaelis
Summary: You, a young, lowly beggar had just been abducted from the streets of London by Sebastian, on account of Ciel's orders. One thing has peeked their interest, the mark on your chest, the mark of a demon. Little did you know, the demon who gave you that mark was Sebastian's arch nemesis, Claude Faustus. Even more so, little did you know that Claude...was still hunting you.
1. Chapter 1

First Black Butler Fanfic, so please be easy on the newbie! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please give me feedback! Read, Review and Enjoy!

PS: If this continues, there will be SMUT, you have been warned!

* * *

You ran, faster than you've ever ran before. Your drunk-bastard father had finally pushed you to your limit. His careless drinking had driven your mother to just pack her bags and leave, she was the one person who truly loved you and that scum traded her love for the contents of a bottle. When you brought this to him, he smashed a bottle against your head with little to no regard as you lay quivering on the floor. Not being able to take it anymore, you just ran. You ran through the streets of London, people stared with the all but the same two expressions, some with shock, most with pity. You thought at how pathetic you must've looked, tattered clothes of a beggar, your beautiful ivory skin clouded with dirt and filth and the blood from your wound smudged onto your face by the wind as you ran. You didn't know where you were going, you just needed to be as far away from that bastard as possible. Tears poured down your face as your sobs were drowned out by the frantic huffs of your breathe. You looked to see if he'd followed you, thankfully not. As you turned around, you were instantly stopped in your tracks by a tall, broad man dressed in black. In your shock, you stumbled back but he caught you be the waist and pulled you back.

"My lady, are you alright?" His voice, such a low, sultry voice. Yet it was odd, as if it somehow not just spoke to you but something within you. You hesitantly looked up, as you gazed upon him, you couldn't help but notice how stunningly handsome he was. You knew that you were probably gawking, but the thing that immediately caught your attention were his devilish red eyes. They resembled those of a cats. Without warning, they sparked up and began to glow. Instinctively, you pushed away. He looked back at you with a puzzled expression as he watched you run out of his reach, wondering to himself how a simple human like yourself managed to make his gut flutter.

The rain poured from the dark aery skies, bolts of lightning and roars of thunder echoed throughout the silent night. You sat alone on the curb, your head hung low, droplets of rain masking your tears. The harsh cold touch of the water against the wound on your head hurt, but the subtle pain was enough to keep your mind from the events of the morning. There was no point in you living anymore, your dear mother gone, your father spending all the money **you've** managed to scrape up on liquor, leaving you both as beggars. You often went hungry most nights.

"Excuse me, Miss?" _It...it was that voice!_ Before you could look up, a large gloved hand began wiping away at the dried blood on your face. "You're hurt." He simply said, concern evident in his voice. You flinched at the sudden touch and especially at how uncomfortably close he was to you. You both locked into eye contact, even through the rain you never blinked once, staring intently into those blood red eyes. After a long, stretched silence between the both of you, you finally brought yourself away from his fierce gaze.

"I'm, I...I'm fine." You harshly retort, as you pushed him away once again. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but I don't need your pity." Your voice quivered as you slapped his hand away from your face. You looked up to see his reaction only to be shocked to see him simply grinning at you and my was it a devious grin. You felt as if he was mocking you. _Figures, first person to ever show me slightest bit of kindness and already he's a jerk._ You sneered at him before getting up and taking your leave but he gripped your wrist, holding you in place.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household. My master has taken a great interest in you Miss _ and he kindly requests your presence." **_THE_** _Lord Phantomhive, owner of the very successful Fun-tom Company?_ _Requesting the presence of a me, a lowly beggar? __**No**__, no there must be some kind of catch._

"And why should I care?" You plainly reply, hoping he didn't catch the wonder in your voice. He looked a bit taken back by your words, but he quickly composed himself.

"Well, because it would be doing me a great favor, Miss_. And frankly," He briefly paused, "you don't really have a choice in the matter." The way he said it was just...oh how it made your knees weak, making you completely disregard his whole entire statement. With one quick jerk, he roughly yanked you into his arms and pressed you up against his chest. Suffocating you, as you squirmed helplessly in his grasp. He squeezed you tighter, you could feel him inhaling into your disheveled hair. Then without warning, you felt his warm, now, newly exposed hand lightly graze the back of your neck. Then a sudden prick as you felt a small trickle of blood slither down your neck, sending everything into darkness.

**Sebastian POV:**

I held the sleeping woman in my arms with ease, although she was incredibly light, I saw a good amount of muscle on her small figure. As she lay motionless in my arms, I couldn't help but look down at her. My goodness, she was filthy. Her body covered in dirt and grime from head to toe, not a single spot of untainted skin. _I'll have to deal with that, later._ But behind it all, I saw her beauty. Her (y/c) colored eyes, her long (y/c) hair, and her gorgeous yet innocent face. Yanking my gaze away from her sleeping form, I started to mentally scold myself. _You're a demon Sebastian, you have one duty, fulfill your master's wishes, nothing more, nothing less._  
After only minutes of soaring through the stormy skies, we arrived at the manor with a good twenty minutes to spare until supper was to be prepared. I rushed inside, not wanting to soak the woman any more than she already was. Upon entering, I was abruptly stopped in my tracks, as the three, troublesome and somewhat useless servants began bombarding me with questions.

"Ey, who's that?" Bard asked as little ashes fell from his cigarette while he spoke.

"Why she's filthy sir, yes she is." Meyrin said in disgust, her nose twitching in the process. Her eyes bulging.

"I think she's pretty." Finny chimed in, innocently. After all he's been through, he still managed to be quite a positive person.

"How can ya' tell, there's barely anythin' for us to look at."Bard mocked, a smug smirk following suit.

Something in me became enraged at his insult, I didn't know what it was but it quickly took over me.

"Now that is enough!" The words poured out of my mouth in the form of a loud shout. I've never yelled at any of these three, even in the worst of their shenanigans, but...something about her, just..."Begin the dinner preparations at once." With that, I walked away, leaving the three in their shocked states.

**Your POV:**

The feeling of something soft under me is what first puzzled me. My hands began rubbing the soft, silken sheets underneath me, my body resting comfortably on the soft mattress. _A mattress?_ Never in my life have I laid on a mattress, yet alone had sheets to accompany it. I bolt upright, my heart pounding hard against my chest. I scan the room, _my was it enormous!_ At least in my eyes, tasteful wallpaper covered the walls, a large window complimented with elegant curtains and the floor a hard marble. The bed was covered in fluffy, silken sheets along with matching pillows. The fact that I was sleeping in a room and not a barn outside was enough for me to question where I was. Then the memories came flooding in. The man dressed in black, the gaze we shared, the soft prickling feeling against my neck.

"You're awake." I snap my head over to a shadowed area in the room, a figure lurking in the shadows. The same red eyes, glowing against the darkness.

"You!" I nearly scream as I frantically try to get off the bed. My foot tangles itself into the sheets, tripping me. As I shut my eyes, bracing my arms to receive the impact, I was suddenly weightless. I slowly open them to see that same handsome face smiling warmly down at me as his muscular arms cradled me.

"You really should be more careful."

"Ge...get off me!" I shot at him, as I pried myself from his grasp. When he finally set me down, I immediately ran for the door. But before I could open it, it was slammed shut. That man standing in front of me, blocking my only exit. I wondered how on Earth could he have possibly beaten me to the door. His gloved hand reached out to me, "Stay back!" I yell back at him, as I back away from him.

"Miss, please do calm down." He again smiled at me, as he reached out for me a second time. I stood stone still in my place, the feeling of his arms once again wrapping around me enveloped me with the feeling of such safety. He held me in a deep embrace, one that I never wanted to end. "Now, are you alright?" His voice so soothing.

"Wh...who, are you?" I answer him with a question. He chuckled.

"I've already told you. Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the earl, Ciel Phantomhive.."

"Where have you taken me!?"

"To the Phantomhive manor. My master wanted to see you."

"So you just snatch up innocent people from the streets, simply because your master tells you to!?" I slowly start to back away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Yes, he had no choice." The door swung open, as a child, thirteen maybe fourteen years of age walked in. "I am his master and he does my biding."

The boy had navy hair, lovely blue eyes and an odd eye patch covering his left eye. He was dressed as how an Earl should and he had with him a cane. I look over to _"Sebastian"_ to see him bowing his head. I had to admit, I wondered if this at all emasculated him in some way. Having to bow his head in obedience to a child.

"Master, this is Miss_." He says as he gestured for me to come forward, only to be disappointed as I stood still in my place. After all this time, I finally caught onto something, _the fact that he knew my name!_ _How!?_ Before I could question him, the child spoke.

"Ah, I see. has she been giving you any trouble Sebastian?" Laughing while he spoke.

The anger started to build inside me, _these two seem to take great pleasure in mocking me._ I lunge forward. "How dare you!? You have this **_brute_**kidnap me, knock me unconscious and you ask if **_"I"_** gave him trouble!"

The child's smile instantly disappeared and he looked just as shocked as Sebastian was. Eventually his face softened and his composure became normal again.

"The reason I had you brought here is the mark on your chest, where did you get it?" Instinctively, my hand goes to my chest. A mark seared there, right between my breasts. The mark of a demon.

"I..." I stop yourself, wanting to know what peeked their interest about it. "...why do you want to know? What's it to you?"

At first he was silent, but then his hand reached for the patch on his eye. With one fluid motion, he ripped it off and flung it to the floor. His eye slowly fluttered open, revealing the same kind of mark, the mark of a demon. A small gasp barely escapes my mouth before I clamp my hand down over it. His mark was distinctively different from mine. His was was a star, inside a thin circle outline along with spear shaped triangles in the form of a thicker circle surrounding it all. It was all a beautiful lavender color. As for mine, mine was a gold circle, caging a star as well, but my star was a fierce orange, outlined with the same gold color. The center, a burgundy colored pentagon. As I stood there gawking, the child again spoke.

"I have one as well. The mark of a demon." He then gestures for Sebastian to come forward, in which he complies, "He is my demon." As soon as his sentence ended, Sebastian's eyes began to glow, that same wary glow and the very shape of them changed into those of a cats. I was terrified of those eyes, yet somehow accustomed to them, knowing I've seen them before.

"Are...are you going to kill me?" I quietly ask. The both of them extremely thrown back by my question. Again, the child was the first to speak.

"What? Why on Earth would we do that?"

"That's what the other demon said, the one who gave me this mark," I said, as I finally remembered where I'd heard Sebastian's name before. "He said I was to stay away from you or either he or you will kill me." As I pointed to Sebastian.

Something I'd said seemed to set something off in him, as he lunged at me, taking me in his arms. Then without warning, he took the nightgown I was now wearing and tore it right down the middle, just enough for my mark to be visibly seen. In my shock, I just stood still. His eyes widened when he saw the mark, as if he knew exactly who it was from. I flinched as his gloved finger gently caressed the mark.

"No..." Was all he whispered before he released me from his grip and quickly stalked out of the room. But before he left, Ciel grabbed his arm and as if by instinct he whispered his discovery to his young master. I heard it, as clear as day, "It's Claude."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Please forgive my long absence for I have been preoccupied. Studies and what not. I give you another chapter or what I _thought_ was going to be a one-shot. I'm glad to see people liked it! Hopefully more will come to do so!

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :( A tad bit rushed.

Please Read, Review and Enjoy! Constructive criticism is very much welcome!

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

_Humans are such weak little creatures_, having to be fed every couple hours or they'll weaken, having to bathe at least once a day or their stench fills the air. They honestly have no purpose what so ever, why, the young master can't even tie his own shoes without my assistance. But her, she's different. I thought of her as more than a burden but a-

SEEBBAASTIIAN!"

There it was, Meyrin's daily shriek followed by the sound of the fine china shattering against the stone-hard, marble floor. I was wondering when that was to come. Inwardly groaning, I remove myself from the half made omelet I was in the middle of preparing for our guest. Walking down the long hallway, I began to go over the days daily tasks.

First, tending to the master's and our guest's meals. _Almost done._ Second, gathering up some decent clothing for the girl. She couldn't possibly be seen with the head of the Phantomhive family wearing such...distasteful clothing. _Ugh,_ I pray she doesn't throw a fit and just go along with it, _in silence._ My is she a stubborn one. Not once did that girl **NOT** question any of my actions. I swear even Ciel is more cooperative than she is. Odlly enough though, I didn't mind in the least.

I walk into the kitchen to see the usual scenario, broken shards scattered all over the floor and Meyrin on her knees, frantically picking up the pieces.

"I, I'm so so sorry Sebastian sir...I-"

I raise my hands up to silence the stuttering maid. "It's quiet alright Meyrin, no need to make a fuss, just get this cleaned up immediately."

A dark blush crept onto her face as I spoke. _Yes,_ I'm quite aware of the fact that she has some sort of..._longing_ for me but rather than her keen eye-sight and precise aim, nothing but her skills have any appeal to me.

"Ri...right a, away Sebastian sir!" With that, she quickly got back to her task.

**Your POV:**

* * *

I hate to admit it but, I'm starving. _Seriously._ I haven't eaten in two days. _Yes_, often I went days, even weeks without food and had no problem with it but the events of the past couple nights have begun to take their toll on me. The butler- I mean, _"Sebastian"_ has been on my shadow every minute of every day for the past two days. He wouldn't even allow to go to the bathroom on my own. At least he only stayed outside the door. I honestly have no idea why he and that _"master"_ of his are getting so worked up. They act as if I'm planning my escape every second of every day. Why on earth would I even try? They've given me more in the two days I've been here than my scum-of-the-earth father has my whole entire lifetime. They've put a roof over my head, a warm bed to sleep in and even decent food to eat. Though at first I was stubborn, leaving what ever food Sebastian brought for me to sit and rot, I quickly realized how foolish this was as my stomach growled loudly through the nights. Loud enough for the the echo to be heard throughout the entire manor. I promised the patient butler that I would eat whatever he brought me, this time, no questions asked.

But I've been sitting on the bed waiting for a good half-hour and still no food! Patients not being one of my more..._favorable_ traits, I get up and go see what is holding him.

Walking through the long, seemingly endless halls, I can't help but notice that there's not a single picture of the child's parents. The Phantomhive's were and still are a very respected family, especially among the poorer districts. They often visited the orphans and gave out toys, food and even money at times. They never asked for a single thing in return.

Chuckling quietly to myself, I thought about how that _"Ciel"_ boy looks so much like his father yet his personality is the complete and total opposite. Ciel had such a cold appeal to him, where as his father was very warm and welcoming.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you lost?" The high pitched voice of a young boy brought me out of my thoughts. Quickly turning around, I saw that it wasn't Ciel but a blonde haired, blue eyed child, not much younger than Ciel actually.

"Um...I...uh, who are you?" I ask with the slightest bit of cynicism, I was not one to trust easily and this boy is no exception.

"Oh aha, I'm sorry. My name's Finny, I'm one of the servants here at the Phantomhive manor." He cheekily replies, holding his hand out to me. Reluctantly I take it and give it a firm shake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Finny. I'm (y/n) by the way."

"Well Miss (y/n), it seems like your lost. Need help finding something?"

"Actually I was just-"

"Ey Finny! Where's ma' flamethrower, been lookin' everywhere for the damn thing." Suddenly, another blonde came into the conversation, except this one was much older.

His hair was a short, military style cut, only it seems to have grown a bit. Little stubble's covered his jaw down onto his neck. His faded blue eyes looked at me with a clearly annoyed expression as bits of ashes fell from the cigarette that dangled loosely from his lips."Oi', what's she doin' here?"

He was practically growling at me. Thankfully Finny spoke up.

"Don't be such a brute Bard, she was just lost."

"I was not lost!" I stated defensively. My glare locked on this, _"Bard"_. A smug smirk appears on his lips.

"My my, ain't we a feisty one." A rough snicker comes from his lips as he continues to stare at me.

Our battle continues on like this for a good five minutes until our attention is torn from each other and to, well speak of the devil, _literally,_ Sebastian looking down at us with a small grin. A grin that would make any girl melt right or any man cower away in fear.

"Bard, dinner still needs to be made." The butlers sultry voice stops mid-sentence, seemingly indicating that Bard better get to it and get to it he did. The man darts to the kitchen without another word. Looking around, I saw that Finny managed to silently slip out leaving me alone with, _him._ I can feel my body cower at his intimidating form.

"Miss?" His gloved hand took my chin and made me face him. "Are you alright?"

Removing my face from his grasp, I turned my head in attempts to hide the blush that crept onto my face. "I'm...I'm fine. Uh, where's my food?" I ask, as my stomach growls, only to be shocked to see him burst out in a fit of small chuckles.

"Ah, you really do need a lesson in manners m'lday." Nothing would've satisfied me more than giving him a nice, well-deserved punch to the face but he was one of the few people to actually give a damn about me and I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Says the man who snatched up a young girl from the streets and is now holding her captive, yes I definitely agree with you." The sarcasm very clear in my tone.

He begins to move towards me and I can't help but back away. His eyes stay locked with mine, his gaze filled with something unknown to me. Unfortunately, he manages to back me up all the way to the wall, a small gasp escapes as I bump the wall with a thud. Pressing myself against the stone-hard barrier, I secretly hoped that it would swallow me up. The tingling sensation between my legs really didn't help either. Without warning, he slams both his hands beside my head, trapping me. We stay like this for quite a long time, he seems as if he's holding himself back. _But from what?_

"You have no idea what the mere sight of you does to me." He whispers. My heart beats hard against my chest. I'm terrified yet I long for his touch against my bare skin again.

_Pain_. All of a sudden, a burning sensation forms on my chest, right where the mark is. I knew _he_ sensed me. _Claude can sense me right at this very moment._ This thought terrified me more than anything. My hand reaches for it but to my surprise, it's his hand that goes to it. With such care, he begins to caress the hurt valley between my breasts. I can't help the low moan that comes from me as I arch my back to feel more.

"Uuhh, Se-bastian..." He continues his steady pace.

"Shhh, no need for words right now."

**Claude's POV:**

* * *

They have her. How could I have possibly let them beat me to her? I searched those filthy streets for days without any trace of her, not even a scent.

"My pet, my little (y/n), you're beginning to anger me." I growl into the air, as I swiftly dust the unread books in the master's study. Why he even has a study is beyond me, it seems as if his only hobby is to create clutter for the servants and I. Then it hits me, a strong pressure in the air. Since I've marked her as mine, I can feel and sense everything my little pet does. I hear her subtle moans in my head, I can feel her pleasure rising and rising by the minute. "No, he better not be..."

"Who ya' talkin' to Clauudee?" My lord's voice echo's throughout the study, tearing me away from my thoughts. Alois saunters over to me, narrow, boy-ish hips swaying with each step. _Ugh, revolting._

"No one master." I plainly state, hoping he would give me some peace and quiet. But no, he's persistent.

"Lies Claude. Lies, lies, lies." He mockingly chuckles as his bony hand touches my chest. "C'mon Claude, I'm your master aren't I? Tell me."

"As I've said before, no one." I can see he is a bit thrown back by my bluntness and this leads him to frown.

"Fine. I want my breakfast right away...and it has to be made by _you._ So hurry this up." With that he huffs and leaves.

Lately I've been neglecting my master and oddly enough, I don't feel like tending to his needs or wishes. My mind is just so occupied with retrieving my pet. The taste of her pure, sweet virginity as I ravished her innocent body has left me desperately wanting more of her. My master's soul is so obsolete in comparison to hers.

"Why not just give him to me, Claude." Hannah silently walks in, a bloody bandage covering up another one of the masters punishments. Sighing, I carefully push my glasses back up the bridge of my nose.

"I have a contract with him. As demons, you know we must stay true to that contract."

"Claude, you and I both know you're not the type to follow the rules. Us demons are not suppose to lie to our master's yet you do it on a daily basis." My, is this woman determined. I can sense the slight hint of anger in her voice as she spoke.

"Why you would lust after a meager boys soul, just baffles me."

"Why you would lust after such an insignificant human, just for the sexual pleasure she gives you baffles me as well." She mocks me with a stern, cold voice. Glaring at me one final time, she takes her leave.

"You clearly have not tasted sweet, _virgin_ blood, Annafellows."

**Sebastian's POV:**

* * *

The beautiful girl squirms under my touch, her closed eyes flutter open ever so slightly as I lean in by her ear and let out a warm sigh, her tiny moans are like music to my ears and the way she sang my name, chanting it like it was a hymnal made me feel something inside of me that I've never felt before.

"Shh, no need for words right now." I feel her shiver at my words.

Little did she know that I knew all too well what kind of mark this was. Many of Lau's girls had ones like this. It was the mark of a sex slave or _"pet"_. Demons often hunted beautiful, young, virgin girls for pleasure. Though they could find release in almost any other human, when a virgin is marked, it's special, they become emotionally bound to their captor, in some way or another. They always chose wisely in due to the fact that they were limited to one. And finally, they take the girls virginity, consensually or with force and make them their property. Objects, nothing more.

Thinking of this fact, my gut clenches. The thought of that..._brute_ forcing himself on such a vulnerable, innocent young girl appalls me. I knew she wouldn't give her purity to someone like him willingly, I just knew.

"St...stop. Sebastian stop." I'm torn away from my thoughts as she gently pushes me away from her. "I c-cant." There's so much sadness in her voice.

"But m'lady-"

"I must go."

Watching her run off I become worried. How far does their bond go? Is it shallow enough for me to pull her out of or so deep that it goes beyond where even I can reach? _Oh my little (y/n), just hold on, I'll get you out._

**Hannah's POV:**

* * *

"Alois, oh my dear, dear Alois. He doesn't deserve you you know," I silently mumble to myself as I clean up the last remains of the vase he had just broken. I can understand why the he treats me this way, I took away the one thing that mattered most in his life. Every part of me wants to tell him that his dear brother has not left him, but slumbers inside me, his soul in eternal sleep. But no, the time has not come yet.

Now that I've finished, I must see to the master's bath. After the long walk to one of the many bathrooms in the manor, I begin to prepare the bath just as he likes it, Luke-warm water, then add a cup of freezing cold water. As I kneel, lightly stroking the water I hear soft footsteps approach me. I turn my head to see who it is, only to be greeted with a hard slap to my face.

"Hannah, get your filthy hands out of my bath." Alois stood before me, naked. My gaze shifts to the floor, mostly due to the fact at how close his member was to my face. "Get out of my way." With that, he shoves me behind him. I hit slide across the floor hitting my head on the wall.

"I'm, I'm sorry m'lord." I quietly plea, I can feel the bandage loosen as the pressure of the fall causes more blood to spill from my eye. Doing my best, I force myself to my feet, though wobbling a bit in the process. My entire body trembles at the sight of this boy. I love him so dearly and I willingly accept the way he treats me.

"Leave."

I politely bow and hurry out the door.

* * *

Night has come and the want for Alois's precious soul is becoming too much to bear. My thirst has yet to be quenched and I've waited long enough.

"Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, I am in need of your assistance." I only have to wait a second before the triplets make their way to my room and stand at attention, eagerly awaiting my orders.

"Yes?" They say in unison.

"You know of Claude's infatuation with that lowly beggar, yes?"

They nod in agreement.

"You all are also very much aware of how much I want our master's soul. Well I'm no fool, fighting Claude for Alois's soul would only lead to a quick, painful death for me and you. Even with the three of you, we are powerless. "

I can see the frightened look in their eyes.

"What we must do is retrieve the girl and use her to our advantage. We use her as a bargaining chip. Let's see how much Claude value's his little _pet._"

* * *

WEEELLL?! Please tell me what you think! I love (NEED) Reviews! Msg me if you have any suggestions or questions! :)


End file.
